realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Concerto Music Academy
The Concerto Music Academy is the premiere music school in Symphonia, based off of the school of the same name in old Harmonia. Many musicians of all different kinds are being educated in the school. History The original Concerto Academy of Harmonia was a modest school in Melodica where musicians, mostly from noble backgrounds, would go to learn their craft. It received patronage from many wealthy members of the Harmonian aristocracy, though the practice started to go out of favor during the reign of King Elegy d'Harmonia. After Elegy's death and the Fall of Harmonia, the school went out of use, the students fleeing or simply dropping out, and the staff soon doing the same. With the rise of Symphonia and King Bolero's conquest of Melodica, however, the school was able to re-open, small at first, teaching a few children of those nobles moving in to the city music. After a time, the founder of the new school, Portamento Cadenza, was able to gain permission from King Bolero to open a much larger campus in the re-established ruins of King Elegy's Palace of Echoes and the small town built around it. The ruins are being repaired and re-purposed into a college town, where students from all over will be welcome, Harmonian or foreign, noble or common. Staff Headmaster - Portamento Candenza 'Dean of Admissions -' Lyrica Glocken 'Head of Security -' Sir Stelio Handbell 'Music History Teacher -' Antoine Domra 'Bagpipes Instructor -' Olliander McReady 'Custodian -' Wort Areas of Focus Students at the Concerto Music Academy learn many different things about music and how to play it, with a major focus on singing, as well as specific departments for string, brass, and woodwind instruments, and somewhat less popular classes devoted to percussion and piano. Classes also focus on different types and genres of music, along with musical history and music theory. The most interesting field of study, however, is the Musica Magica courses, teaching students about the unique way of infusing music with magic to bring out truly great feeling and emotion in the listeners. Locations A number of buildings have been reclaimed or out-right rebuilt in the palace town in order to fully accomodate the new Academy. Elegy Hall The main education and administration building, constructed in the re-furbished ruins of King Elegy's Palace of Echoes itself. The Palace no longer has the Musica Magica focusing powers it once did, but is still the greatest and most central building for the school. Many of its chambers have been altered and sound-proofed to make for excellent class rooms. Sonata Hall, Bolero Hall, and Furion Hall A trio of smaller education buildings, made from the least destroyed of the remaining mansions on Noble Hill. Teacher Dormitories Built from the relatively un-touched embassy building, this dormitory serves as a home for the teachers who dwell at the Academy. Student Dormitories Built on the site of the great barracks, which was all but destroyed completely in the carnage of King Elegy's demise, the new building offers much more comfortable accomodations to the students enrolled there. Bell Tower A large tower with a beautiful, gilded bell at the top. The bell sounds to wake students, remind them to get to class, and announce the campus' curfew. Blacksmith Mostly un-touched, reclaimed to serve that basic purpose. Instrument Shop Based in the re-worked armorsmithery, this is the main building for students to buy, sell, and repair their musical instruments. The Quiet Tune A tavern where students and teachers alike gather to unwind after a long day of schooling. Boat House Built out of the remains of the palace town port, serves as a small dock for what ships come to and go from the Academy. Security Center Built in the re-worked personal barracks of the palace, this place serves as the base of operations for the college's security. Guard Stations Set up at the three bridges into and out of the palace town, make sure no miscreants come to assault the students. Band Stand A platform built at the center of the town, where some students like to gather to showcase their new skills for their peers and teachers. Concerto Hall The original school created before the Concerto Music Academy was granted use of the palace ruins, based in Melodica. While the school has moved, Concerto Hall remains under ownership of Portamento Cadenza, and has been transformed into a concert and opera hall, especially intended for students to show off their new talents to the people of Melodica. Category:Symphonia Category:Colleges